


This is Crazy

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha skag (Borderlands), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Fingering, Hugo gets gangbanged, Hugo watches, Lots and lots of cunnilingus, M/M, Masturbation, Rhys gets sexed by psychos, Rhys watches, Rough Sex, Skags (Borderlands), Trans Rhys, Violence, Voyeurism, badass pyschos and a goliath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: The mission was almost successful, but then Rhys ran into a psycho. Instead of killing him, he smells Rhys' freshly soiled underwear, thanks to Hugo's deft fingers. Things only escalate from there.





	1. Psychos

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr.

Rhys knelt next to his new boss, Hugo Vasquez on the Pandoran landscape. He was the man’s assistant and the first one to actually stay with the egotistical, arrogant, crude, self righteous, asshole. Rhys didn’t know for sure why he stuck around. Sure, Hugo had copped feels of him during the interview, but he also hadn’t treated him any different when he’d found out Rhys was trans. He’d still called Rhys ‘baby’, and slapped his ass as he went to accomplish his assigned task. And when Rhys had gotten drunk enough to sleep with Hugo, Hugo had praised Rhys’ body with honest passion. He’d scooped Rhys against his body and fucked him wonderfully.

It had been a mistake, as well as every other time Rhys had caved to be held by the strong, thick man. Hugo treated Rhys more sugary now, calling him pet names and groping him freely and thoroughly as they worked.

Outside a small bandit camp, they crouched quietly together, Hugo kneeling close to Rhys, crowding over him protectively. Or possessively, Rhys wasn’t exactly sure which. “Okay, Rhys, all ya gotta do is sneak down there into that base, get the hard drive, sneak back and get it to Helios.”

Rhys frowned. “And, and what will _you_ be doing?”

Hugo let his hand fall to the curve of Rhys’ spine, just above Rhys’ ass. “Well, sweet cheeks, I’ll be out here, monitoring and making sure everything goes smoothly.”

Rhys’ lids lowered. “You mean out of danger and not potentially dead.”

That gained a smirk from his boss. “Aw, don’t fret, I wouldn’t let you die.” His hand dipped under Rhys’ pants to cup his flesh.

“Oh, I feel _so_ much better,” Rhys sighed.

Moving his hand around to cup Rhys’ pussy, Hugo slipped a finger into the folds where he stroked Rhys. “Hey, I’m serious, Rhys, you’re too cute to make a pawn. And this pussy is just too damn delicious to give up.”

Rhys gripped Hugo, leaning on one knee. “Do you really think now, now’s a good time for this?” he whispered fervently.

“It’s always a perfect time to tend to your sweet, sweet, kitty,” Hugo whispered. He pulled Rhys in for a kiss, easing his hand over Rhys’ clit and rubbing it in circles. Rhys panted quietly, digging his head into Hugo’s shoulder, quivering an orgasm that soaked his underwear.

Hugo pulled his hand out, licking his fingers. “Okay, you can go now,” he smirked.

Rhys rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna give me a raise after this.”

“Sure thing, sugar.” He slapped Rhys’ ass as he left.

Rhys was silent, heart beating, his whole body alert. He snuck past the bandits and psychos easily enough. He could hear Hugo’s voice in his ear through the small microphone. Rhys could whisper back to him, but he was too afraid to say anything. Until, as he snuck into the building and saw something through a window that made him swear quietly.

“What?” Hugo asked.

“They have a fucking Goliath. I’m coming back-”

“No! You are going to get that hard drive,” Hugo ordered.

Gut churning, Rhys continued. He found what he needed, downloading it into his ECHO port. He retreated, forced to go out the back way to avoid a bandit. He rounded the corner, and could even see Hugo way up there in his safe lookout when a psycho rounded the opposite and ran into him.

Rhys backed up, terrified. The psycho charged him, grabbing Rhys by the neck and slamming him against the building. “I’m gonna beat you to life!”

“Hugo!” Rhys breathed.

“I’ve got aim, just another second…” Hugo said smoothly. Rhys knew he was holding his sniper rifle, prepared to shoot the psycho.

And then the psycho took a long, loud sniff. His grip stayed at Rhys neck, but the psycho leaned forward to sniff him. “Come to me, my pasty cake!” His head went lower, sniffing until he found Rhys’ soiled crotch.

“What’s he doing?” Hugo asked.

Rhys pried at the hand, trying to get some air. He released Rhys, who gasped for breath and then shock when the psycho smashed his mask into Rhys’ pussy, inhaling deeply. “Woah!” Rhys yelped, standing on his tiptoes to get away from him.

He growled when Rhys moved, grabbing his waist and pushing him against the wall. “Flavor me fancy, but you really put the pants in panting!” The psycho hooked his fingers at the hem of Rhys’ pants and tugged on them. When they didn’t give way easily, he ripped them harshly, tearing the stitches and tugging them down all the way. He did the same with Rhys’ underwear.

“H-Hug-”

“Shh! They can’t know I’m here!” Hugo whispered.

Rhys whined a little as the psycho sniffed his underwear. “Shoot him and get me out of here! _Please_!”

There was a long pause. “I… Don’t want to alert the others… If this one ain’t gonna kill you, I don’t see why I should draw the others’ attention…”

“ _No_ !” Rhys whined longer. “This is getting _weird_!”

“Rhys, if he isn’t going to kill you, I’m not going to draw more attention that’ll for sure get you killed.”

The psycho threw the underwear to the side. He ripped his mask off and stared at Rhys for a long moment. Rhys stared back, pressing himself against the wall, wincing and hoping it would just leave him alone. The psycho leaned down and shoved his face into Rhys, pressing his nose past the folds and bumping against his clit. Rhys whined, but the psycho moved around, rubbing his nose into Rhys.

A small moan whisped out of his mouth and he instantly regretted it. The psycho paused, pulling away enough to look at Rhys. Rhys was frozen, worried he’d shook the psycho out of his fantasy. He did something that had Rhys wondering if it was a smile or a grimace and then he bent down again and shoved his face back into Rhys. He moved his head around frantically, roughly hitting Rhys’ clit. Rhys’ heart beat erratically, fear and the realization of what might be happening sinking in. Rhys tried his hardest not to moan or make a noise, but he could feel himself growing wet in response to the psycho’s movement.

“Eyes like grapes. Delicious!” The psycho murmured into Rhys. Electricity coursed through Rhys, making him shudder when the psycho ran his tongue over Rhys’ pussy. The response made the psycho bounce on his feet and he knelt down, hands anchoring on Rhys’ ass. The psycho pressed his tongue all over, tasting Rhys, who moaned, rocking his hips as the psycho ate Rhys out.

“Holy shit…” Hugo breathed.

“H-help!” Rhys squeaked between pants.

“He’s really getting in there…”

The psycho lapped and lapped and sucked on Rhys and before he knew it, Rhys was coming hard on the psycho’s face. It excited the psycho and he lapped and drank even harder, pressing harder into Rhys. Rhys bit his hand as he was instantly shook to another orgasm. Each time, the psycho grew more energetic.

“Rhys, there’s another psycho coming, heh, no pun intended.”

At Hugo’s words, Rhys looked up horrified. From the opposite end, a psycho stood, watching. “I can hear with my teeth!” the second one said. The psycho between Rhys’ legs ignored the second psycho and Rhys’ eyes rolled back as he moaned, spilling all over the first psycho’s face. The second psycho ran over. Rhys was sure he was going to die now, but the psycho shoved his face next to the other’s and sniffed. “Just a drop! On my tongue!” He shoved the first psycho out of the way, tearing his mask off to press against Rhys’ clit all over again.

“Drop-kick your babies!” The first psycho said eagerly. And just like that, the second psycho stuck his tongue out, licking Rhys.

“Oh shit!” he breathed. All over again he was being pushed over the edge, moaning into his hand and rocking over the psycho's face, orgasming. The first psycho, pulled at the second one, his hips rutting into the psycho between Rhys’ legs. Rhys could see the bulge under the psycho’s combat pants. The second psycho shoved the first away, pushing further in and bring Rhys further. The first pushed his head in impatiently, only to be pushed away again.

Growling, the psycho resorted to licking up Rhys’ leg, cleaning up any residual juices that had trickled. He held Rhys’ thigh tightly, his fingers reaching unknowingly between Rhys’ legs to his ass. The psycho felt the wetness there and jumped. He pressed his way behind Rhys, shoving him hard on the second psycho when Rhys resisted.

The first psycho pressed into Rhys’ ass sniffing and licking, drinking the juices up as Rhys came again. The psycho at his front pushed in just as hard, trapping him. Rhys, his body overwhelmed, forgot to cover his mouth when he came and screamed louder than he wanted to. It didn’t stop the psychos.

It did, however, draw the attention of another psycho.

“That’s a Badass,” Hugo said quietly.

Rhys groaned as he orgasmed, knowing for sure he would be dead now.

The Badass psycho met them and wrapped his hand around Rhys’ neck. The psychos under Rhys went berserk, screaming and yelling at him. The Badass growled, but then sniffed the air. He leaned down to Rhys’ crotch and sniffed deeply, his mask pressing against Rhys.

“Hugo…” Rhys whined quietly.

“You’re doing great, Rhys, just stay calm and… Let them… Do what it takes to stay alive…”

Rhys whimpered. The Badass stood and pulled his large, skull mask off. Rhys winced at the sight, but he could do nothing to escape. Pitifully, as the Badass shoved the psycho away, Rhys whined for them to stop. The Badass, his body larger by every means, sniffed and prodded Rhys’ cunt, lapping up at the juices. Rhys shivered, making the Badass jump backwards, but he pressed in as the other psycho started to move forward.

The Badass slurped up Rhys, pulling his pussy lips into his mouth and flicking his tongue all over. Rhys whined and moaned, orgasming.

“Fuck,” Hugo breathed.

There was something familiar in his tone. Something Rhys had heard intimately. “You,” he panted, his voice breathy. “You’re enjoying… This!”

“I can’t help it, babe, I’m so weak for your pussy, this is… hot!” Hugo moaned in Rhys’ ear. “This is really, fucking hot.”

Rhys shuddered, swearing when he practically yelled his orgasm. The other psychos rooted behind him, fighting for a turn. They screeched as they all went flying, pushed by the large Goliath who had wandered over. The Badass rolled over the ground and lay there limply. Rhys had been knocked over and hit against the wall where he stayed still, trying to catch his breath. One of the psychos yelled and ran for the large beast. The Goliath beat it to the ground, tearing it apart. Rhys flinched, covering his face from the violence. It wouldn’t matter, Rhys was going to die for real now.

Hugo swore, an excited tone lining his nervous words. “Rhys, fuck, the more that Goliath kills the larger it’ll get.”

When Rhys opened his eye, the Goliath was larger. He stood over the dead psycho and turned to Rhys, towering over the poor assistant. Rhys gulped and cringed, waiting. He shrieked when the Goliath pulled Rhys’ leg up and dragged a harsh thumb through his pussy. The Goliath smelled it.

“MMmmm,” he said.

Rhys whined. “P-please, d-”

He jammed his thumb between Rhys’ legs again and rubbed his tender and overstimulated cunt. Rhys moaned, whimpering. His clit was swollen and he came quickly, still worked up from before. The Goliath chuckled. He began to undo his belt, releasing Rhys to use both his hands. Rhys, panicking, began to crawl away. Being eaten out ruthlessly was one thing, but he was not about to-

The Goliath roared, grabbing his leg and pulling him back over the dirt. He stepped onto Rhys’ stomach, pinning him as he finished taking his belt off his pants. He bent down and yanked Rhys’ hand and mechanical one together where he tightened his belt around Rhys’ wrists.

“You’re gonna be screamin’!” The Goliath growled, spit flecks hitting Rhys. He twisted Rhys around onto his knees and elbows. Rhys looked back, his eyes growing wide at the girth and length. It was twice as large as he was used to, even with Hugo’s thick cock. The Goliath pressed in roughly, shoving his dick into Rhys’ cunt. Rhys yelped loudly, his fingers digging into the ground. He screamed as the Goliath pounded into him, pushing Rhys into the ground. Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, his body forced to expand and take the rabid fucking.

“Oh shit, baby…” Hugo breathed. It was heavier than before.

“Fffffuck offff!” Rhys cried.

He watched helplessly, his face grinding into the dirt, as the other psycho crawled desperately under Rhys where he pressed his face into Rhys’ folds to lick and slobber all over him and the dick thrashing into him. The Goliath grunted and puffed, slamming into Rhys.

Rhys felt himself build with the psycho tongue pressing haphazardly over his clit. He was going to cum again and it was going to be on the cock of a Goliath. He convulsed, his juices pushing against the cock. The Goliath gripped Rhys’ hips, shoving into him harder, growling out at the added pressure. Rhys screamed as he came, unable to help himself. Juices dripping, the psycho continued enthusiastically. The stimulation helped relax Rhys enough that the huge cock being thrust into him over and over hurt less and began to electrify him. His whimpered yelps grew more throaty and needy.

“Oooh, Rhys, _pussycat_ , are you liking this?” Hugo cooed. “I definitely think you are? You feel nice and full, baby?” Laughter lined his words, but he moaned as he spoke. “Watching you get fucked by that Goliath, shit, baby, this is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Woah, the Badass just woke up.”

“No!” Rhys cried as he orgasmed once more. He could barely talk as he panted and screamed.

The Badass stood and watched for a long moment. Then, to Rhys’ absolute horror, the Badass began to unbuckle his belt. He left his pants in the dirt and walked over. He started to go towards the Goliath, but when he snarled, the Badass moved back.

“Baby, that Goliath just motioned for the Badass to- fuck!” Hugo groaned.

The Badass was kneeling in front of Rhys and pulling him up to stand on his tied hands. He shoved his cock against Rhys’ mouth. Rhys would not open it. The Badass continued and Rhys knew it was useless to try and fight, he was orgasming again and it rocked him hard. His mouth opened to scream and instantly, the Badass’ dick pressed in, muffling the sound.

“Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Rhys, you’re so _fucking_ hot right now! I never knew this was what I needed!” Hugo’s words swirled around him in huffs and pants. It was sexy, Rhys had to admit, but he could have killed Hugo for jerking off to Rhys’ predicament instead of helping him.

Rhys’ mouth was full of the Badass’ dick, dirt and sweat clinging to his mouth. He choked and moaned around it as it shoved to the back of his throat. The Badass gripped Rhys’ head, anchoring it as he fucked Rhys’ mouth. Rhys quivered, the psycho at his clit, the huge, extremely thick cock slamming into his pussy all while his mouth choked on a Badass dick. He was beginning to really like this. He felt nicely full now that his body was used to it. He relaxed his mouth, letting the Badass use it for his own pleasure. He was not gentle and Rhys choked every time, but he moaned loudly through it all. He pressed his ass into the Goliath, wanting more.

“Yeah, Rhys, just relax and enjoy all of this, fuck, I know I am!”

Rhys came again and again, over and over as the Goliath had his way with him. His juices squirted against the head of the cock, leaking out for the psycho to slurp up. The Badass flailed about, his larger arm waving wildly. Rhys heard the hard _thunk!_ against metal, but he could not look to see what happened. The Goliath began to shriek.

“Fuck! His helmet got knocked off.”

Rhys felt it. The Goliath’s movements were faster and harder, his fingers piercing Rhys’ skin to make it bleed. With fury, the Goliath lunged into Rhys, shoving him into the Badass’ cock. Saliva dripped from Rhys’ mouth as he choked. He did his best to ride it out, trying to keep his body relaxed. It was easier only because the psycho still hadn’t stopped eating him out. He was forced onto the Badass more and more and Rhys was now realizing he was going to die after all. He was going to die getting rawed while choking on dick. This was how Rhys was going to die.

“Oh, fuck… Rhys, you’re making me… I’m going to cum!” He heard Hugo grunt and moan. “Fuck, that was a huge load!” Hugo sighed.

Rhys choked as he orgasmed again, convulsing around the Goliath’s cock. The Goliath went crazier, thrashing into Rhys and screaming, shooting a huge, hot load into Rhys’ cunt. There was a distant _bang!_ and Rhys felt the Goliath’s body topple sideways, knocking him over with it.

“Had to let him finish, it was too hot,” Hugo explained.

Rhys was pulled away from the Badass for a moment, taken by the momentum of the Goliath. Growling, the Badass followed, standing over Rhys’ twisted body and shoving his cock against Rhys’ mouth again. Rhys opened it, sucking on the cock and letting the Badass continue. Rhys was too far gone to care about his pride or dignity. Not when the psycho was scrambling over to his pussy again and burying his face inside.

Rhys figured this was not the worst way to die. At least it would be pleasurable. The Badass shoved hard into Rhys’ mouth, squirting his jizz to the back of Rhys’ throat. Rhys quickly swallowed. He gulped and suckled the last drops until the Badass was also shot dead. Rhys moved his head easily away from the dead Badass. Rhys waited for the psycho to be shot, but it didn’t come.

And as he did, he called to Hugo.

“Damn, that’s fucking hot! You’re gonna make me hard again. I’m on my way, but I didn’t see any reason to stop the psycho. I am going to have to clean out the camp. Just relax until I get there.”

Rhys whimpered, tears streaming from his eyes. This was all too much. He was still attached to the large Goliath, tied up, as the psycho drank his juices. He felt like he was going to finally pass out.

When gunfire broke out, it made the psycho jump. He tried to keep licking Rhys’ pussy, but the noises were growing louder. The psycho finally moved away from Rhys and ran towards the noises. Rhys gasped in relief and pulled himself away from the Goliath, a moist _pop!_ sounding when he finally detached. Rhys, his body beyond sore and tired, collapsed there, not caring anymore if he was shot or rescued.

After a long time, Rhys was nudged by something.

“You look spent.”

He cracked an eye open to see Hugo smirking at him.

“Fuck off,” Rhys said limply.

“C’mon, lets get you back to Helios.” Hugo bent down and picked Rhys up in his arms. “You can enjoy my nice muscles while I take you home.”

Rhys moaned, relaxing into the safe and familiar feel of Hugo’s chest. “If I don’t get a good fucking raise, I’m quitting.”

Hugo chuckled. “Don’t worry, sweet cheeks, you’ll be living like a queen after this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


	2. Skags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to keep Rhys out of trouble, Hugo finds his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Birthday present for https://das-uberchicken.tumblr.com!!!

It had taken a very long time for Rhys to recover from his… experience on Pandora. His body was bruised and sore and very much spent. The only good that had come from it was that Hugo had insistent he take care of Rhys. At first, Rhys was too furious to even think it a possibility. Even if he’d never orgasmed so much and so hard before, he refused to say he’d enjoyed any part of it. It would only give Hugo an inch to worm his way in. However, when Rhys had tried to leave on his own, Hugo had picked him up bridal style and carried him, fighting and wriggling all the way to his apartment. And there, in the seclusion of his boss’ home, Hugo was gentle and sweet. He took care of Rhys, helping him bathe without making a pass at him. It was different and unnerving. He doted on Rhys, working from home and checking up on him frequently. He bought Rhys’ favorite ice cream and watched all the movie Rhys wanted without any arguing.

Even when Rhys had healed, Hugo treated him differently as they settled back into work. Though, their sex life started again, Rhys found it more… purposeful, like Hugo was actually thinking about Rhys’ preferences and needs. He’d even started taking Rhys to dinner. It was strange, but Rhys couldn’t help but find it nice. Hugo wasn’t so bad when he wasn’t performing for work.

It was months later that Rhys rolled his eyes when Hugo sighed heavily, looking forlorn one day. “I have to go to Pandora again.”

Rhys frowned. “I’m not going?”

“No, too risky.”

Rhys leaned over Hugo’s desk. “I’m going. You’re going to need my skills. I’m not broken, Hugo, you should know that better than anybody else.” Rhys stared at him intently.

“You almost died.”

Rhys scoffed. “And you got off on it. This is Helios and this is Pandora where weird shit happens all the time and people almost die or die. I’m going.”

* * *

Hugo had formed a permanent frown ever since that conversation and Rhys was tempted to kiss it. There was something nice about Hugo’s confidence being shaken that was very much appealing.

It was annoying still, when they found that the informant carrying a secret formula had been eaten by skags. There, in the middle of four skag burrows, sat the remains of their Currier. “Stay put, I’ll go out there. Keep the comms on.” He left before Rhys could protest.

Swearing, Rhys crouched and took aim, ready to back Hugo up. He watched Hugo silently make his way to where the remains of the body lay. Grimacing, Hugo looked through the carnage, sighing and shaking his head. “It’s not here. Dammit.” He was crouched as he looked around him.

Rhys saw the large skag run out from its burrow. “Hugo!” He called through the comm. He moved to aim, but the massive creature slammed its body into the ground, sending a shock wave that threw both Hugo and Rhys over. Rhys scrambled to his feet to peer over the rocks he hid behind and almost gasped.

The alpha skag tore at Hugo and Rhys was uselessly frozen in fear, watching his sorta-- maybe-- boyfriend get torn to shreds. Aiming his rifle, he could see now that there was no blood. Rhys frowned. “Hugo?”

He heard his boss grunt as the skag rooted around. “What the-” He gasped and Rhys could see why. The alpha skag licked the length of his ass and up his shaft. His boss grunted and slowly turned around to crawl away.

“No, don’t do that!” Rhys warned.

Hugo on his hands and knees now, looked back at Rhys, confused. His eyes widened when the alpha rose, hooking his legs around Hugo’s hips. “Oh shit! Rhys… What… Oh fuck I can feel his…”

“I have him in sight,” Rhys said, gun aimed.

“No!” Hugo snapped.

The skag rolled his hips, searching, his long, black cock unsheathed and dripping. “Hugo, he’s mounting you! I can kill him in one shot.”

“And alert the others and if they’ve been infected, they might see you and-” Hugo yelled, lurching forward as the skag shoved into his ass. The large creature bucked his body wildly into Hugo. He panted loudly, elbows digging into the hard desert ground. “Fuck, this guy’s huge!”

“Well,” Rhys snickered. “He _is_ an alpha…”

And then he heard Hugo moan. It was throaty and drawn out, his head ducked and his mouth falling open to take a big gulp of air. And Rhys recognized the movement when Hugo pressed into the skag.

“Are you…”

“It feels fucking good, shut up!” He panted. “How… How does it look? Hot huh?”

“You’re sick,” Rhys said, but he knew Hugo could hear him smiling. He zoomed out on the scope and took in the view. Hugo was rocked harshly on his hands and knees, his lower half removed of all clothes that lay in shreds around them. His ass was tucked firmly between the alpha’s front legs, his body hooked around Hugo, shoving short, uncontrolled lunges into him. Rhys zoomed in, watching his thick, ribbed cock sliding in and out. Hugo’s aroused dick bobbed wildly.

Rhys felt it deep inside him, electricity pooling low and he almost moaned. “Okay… It looks fucking hot, but what if he hurts you?”

“Mmm,” Hugo moaned. “I don’t think, oh fuck, that’s going to… happen.” He grunted loudly as the skag thrust into him hard and then shallowly. “You know you- umph, ooooh yeah… You can… touch yourself… Fuck, I would!”

“What!?” Rhys frowned. “This is not the time!”

“It’s… Perrrfect!” He moaned loudly. “ _Rhys_!”

His tone was gravelly and low and Rhys shivered.

“You’re fa-aah-ar enough away… Let… Let loose!” Hugo arched his back, now putting a show on for Rhys. He moved slowly, his arms shaking, to removed the rest of his clothes. His body, thick with hair, was now exposed to the Pandoran wildlife.

He couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of Hugo getting fucked so brutally, and with the moans of his boss in his ear, it was mouthwatering. But there were larger problems. “Hugo… There’s five skags coming out of their burrows. They’re coming right for you.”

“I hope they’re horny,” the man gasped.

Rhys eyed them, mouths frothing, noses sniffing. They were cautious, not wanting to upset the alpha, but their curiosity pulled them to Hugo. They crouched low, showing submission. They sniffed Hugo, noses poking at his rock solid dick, dripping precum. One of them licked it and jumped when Hugo moaned loudly. When he didn’t move, the skag crawled under to lap at it some more, now confident it was safe.

“Oh, oh fuck, Rhys… It feels… _so_ -” he trailed off to moan loudly. The skags paced around Hugo, whining and licking him. Hugo reached out to one in front of him.

“Hugo, what-”

He latched his hand around the skags cock, rubbing it with his hand until it came out, black and bulbous and dripping. “There we go…” He stroked its cock, encouraging the animal to hump his hand. Rhys watched through the scope, his chest heaving, his underwear slick. Hugo gently pulled on it, coaxing the skag to walk forward, closer and closer to his mouth.

Rhys laughed, his breath short and lustful. “You’re a fucking slut.”

Hugo moaned loudly when he took the skag’s cock into his mouth. Immediately the skag did what came naturally, he reached up, hooking in Hugo’s armpits and began to thrust, fucking his mouth ruthlessly.

The sight was too much for Rhys and he let his hand reach under his pants, Hugo’s stuffed groans coursing through him. He dipped his fingers between his lips and rubbed his clit, his fingers sticky in no time. He let out a quiet huff.

Hugo moaned louder, catching it.

“Fuck, okay, this is really hot…” Rhys moaned. “I’m so fucking wet, Hugo!” he breathed. He let himself moan, let Hugo hear him get off. He stood on his knees and unzipped his pants to give him easier access to himself. The two left over skags paced and howled, wanting their turn but knowing better.

The alpha skag bucked hard and fast, getting closer and closer, ramming into Hugo’s ass loudly. Rhys teased himself, forcing his hands to make slow, agonizing circles. His brain fogged as he watched, his huffs and pants a little louder than he would have normally liked. He came hard and fast, rocking his hips into his hand, his body quivering. The alpha thrust in hard, pushing Hugo into the skag in front of him and making him choke.

The alpha lay on Hugo, doing nothing for a while that Rhys could only assume skags had knots like dogs. He groaned. “I bet that knot is big, huh?” He rubbed himself slowly, starting to build himself back up. “You look good getting fucked. And with a dick in your mouth.” Hugo was finally silent and it was amazing. Rhys hadn’t realized how nicely a dick could fit in it. He would have to try it out later himself with the biggest dildo he could.

The alpha pulled out and away, leaving Hugo without a thought. Cum spilled out of his ass and Rhys wished he could be recording it. Seconds later, one of the skags ran over, mounting him. Rhys could see the stains of Hugo’s orgasm in streaks on the ground, the skag  under him lapping at each drip from his dick.

The skag that stood behind mounted him, his hips thrusting, trying to find his ass. In Rhys’ ear, he could hear the wet suction of the cock in Hugo’s mouth, followed by blissful moans and suckles. “Oh, Hugo, you make an amazing bitch. I never knew, but there’s no way I’m leaving this alone,” Rhys promised. “When we get back, there’s going to be some changes.”

He heard a hearty, filthy moan answer him. Rhys moaned back, loving how suddenly submissive his boss was. It was glorious. Rhys dipped fingers into his pussy, the wetness making it all too easy to start with three fingers. He wanted to throw his head back or close his eyes, but he didn’t want to miss anything.

Especially when the skag at his mouth began to ram into his face over and over until it came and Rhys heard the slight choking followed by loud gulps. Hugo opened his mouth to let the skag go, but it stayed, its hips giving tiny thrusts. Rhys could see Hugo swallowing every drop. When it was fully empty, it dismounted. He gasped for breath for a moment until it was replaced by the other that paced, mounting Hugo’s face. Rhys watched him open his mouth immediately, his lids heavy, his eyes glazed and suck the large cock past his lips.

Rhys fucked himself, his thumb pressing into his clit as he watched Hugo getting rammed at both ends. Hugo’s body was used, scratched and bruised carelessly. The fifth skag whined when it got nothing else from Hugo’s dick and lay there, waiting. Rhys came several times into Hugo’s ear, now understanding how exciting it was to watch from afar. His legs dripped with his juices, pooling at his quivering knees. He continued, not wanting to stop until it was all over. He bit his lip, his eye trained on the view through the scope.

When both skags removed themselves after knotting, the last skag took their place, gripping Hugo’s hips. It was easy to penetrate him, twice slicked with cum that oozed out of him and down those wonderfully hairy legs. Hugo, his mouth now free, grunted loudly, rocking his hips into the skag. It nipped at his shoulders, keeping him still as it pounded into him. Rhys fucked himself just as wildly, uncaring now to keep up his energy, it was too fucking good to see his boss in such a position. His ass had been used and his mouth even more so and Hugo had loved every moment.

Finally, as the creature came, so did Rhys and there he stopped to catch his breath. He rested, taking this time to scope out the rest of the area. All the skags had retreated back to their burrows. No doubt they’d be able to escape without incident. Rhys pulled himself together, fixing his clothes, though he could do nothing for the wetness. When the skag pulled away, it returned to the nest, disappearing inside.

Rhys instantly went for Hugo, helping him stand. As he stood, Rhys shoved his fingers into Hugo’s ass, making the man gasp, going rigid. “Rhys!”

“Shhh.” He said as he probed and walked Hugo away from the area. He allowed himself to feel around, pumping his fingers in the thick goopiness of skag cum. The sensation made it hard for Hugo to walk on already shaking legs. He leaned on Rhys, which only made it easier to grope. Rhys smirked “It’s too bad I didn’t have a plug on me, I’d have made you wear it all the way home. Keep all that seed in you.”

Hugo, cheeks flushed, moaned and bit his lip. “We could always visit again, I’m sure they would remember me… Guess we know what the formula was…”

“Mmm.” Rhys removed his hand, sticky cum drenching his fingers. He held it up to Hugo expectantly.

Flushing harder, Hugo pulled the fingers into his mouth and sucked, cleaning everything from them.

Rhys smiled. “Hugo, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.”

The man smirked around Rhys’ fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
